The present disclosure relates to a field bus device for detecting an operating state of an automation device and to a communication device for communicating with the field bus device.
An operating state of an automation device is often detected using a field bus device, the field bus device having a sensor for acquiring sensor data which indicate the operating state of the automation device. For example, the field bus device has a sensor for recording an electrical power consumption of the automation device. In this case, the field bus device is often arranged in a secure area, such as a switchgear cabinet.
In this case, access to the acquired sensor data for a user of the field bus device is often provided only by integrating a communication device in a complicated manner in a higher-level bus system connected to the field bus device or by the user entering the secure area in which the field bus device is arranged, as a result of which operational reliability may also be reduced.